bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kagerōza Inaba
| birthday = January 4 | gender = Male | height = 174 cm (5'9") | weight = 61 kg (134 lbs.) | affiliation = , Gotei 13 | occupation = Captain of the 12th Division President of the SRDI | previous occupation = 7th Seat of the 12th Division | team = | partner = Akon | previous partner = | base of operations = 12th Division Barracks, Shinigami Research and Development Institute, Seireitei, Soul Society | relatives = Nozomi Kujō (Created daughter) Senna Inaba (Created daughter) | education = | shikai = Raikū | bankai = Raikū Mujihi Honryū | storyline = N/A | roleplay = Mad God Mixup | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} is the captain of the of the Gotei 13, and the President of the S.R.D.I. His lieutenant is Akon. Appearance Kagerōza is a fairly short, bespectacled, individual in comparison to the other captains, being around the height of . His hair is uniquely two colored, parting on the left side, with the right side of his hair being green and the left side being yellow. Normally, he wears a standard black Shinigami shihakushō, a black hakama, and white tabi along with his captain's haori. When outside of Soul Society, however, he wears a more elaborate version of the shihakushō, which protrudes up from the neck, completely covering the back of his head. Over this, he wears a yellow robe which buttons up the front. On these occasions, he removes his glasses and wears gloves. Supposedly, he took this flamboyant fashion sense from his predecessor, . While he was still a student in the Shinō Academy, the left side of his hair was not yellow, with all of his hair being a green color. He bears a great resemblance to his creation, Nozomi during this time. Personality Before being promoted to captain, Kagerōza was both polite and respectful to other members of his division, save Mayuri. Though he profoundly admired Mayuri's capabilities as a scientist, he despised the way Mayuri ran the Twelfth Division. He was also known to have an endearing respect for Akon, which later caused him to promote him to lieutenant. As a captain, Kagerōza is an adequate leader, though he usually leaves the running of his division to Akon, his lieutenant, while he focuses completely on his research. A true scientist at heart, Kagerōza desires to learn the reasons behind most of what goes on around him. Like his predecessor, he is prone to experimenting with his opponents in combat. He despised Mayuri for never accepting any of his concepts and research ideas, though he is known to do the same thing to his own division members. He seems to have a genuine affection for his creations, and instantly feels disgust for anyone who berates them or can't respect them. History Kagerōza first joined the 12th Division shortly after the Shinigami Research and Development Institute was formed by , nearly 110 years prior to the series. He was forced to join this division, because his instructors thought of him as a weak child. He became the seventh seat and the head of the research department dealing with the . There, he became friends with Akon, who became fourth seat under Urahara. Following Mayuri's promotion to captain, after Urahara's banishment, a friendly rivalry formed between Kagerōza and Akon, as Akon became the third seat, whilst Kagerōza remained seventh. Sometime following the Winter War with Sōsuke Aizen, Kagerōza is credited with creating the ; an addition to Mod Soul research. After Yachiru Unohana is promoted as the new Captain-Commander, in place of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, during the War of the Worlds, she directs captains and to invite Kagerōza, who had recently achieved his Bankai, to become a captain. However, instead of filling an already vacant seat, left by the war, Kagerōza challenged his captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, in front of their division, for the seat of captain. Initially, it appears as though Mayuri has the upper hand, using his Shikai, Ashisogi Jizō. However, soon after a would-be fatal blow from Mayuri, Kagerōza reveals that the person Mayuri had been fighting the entire time was a Reigai of himself, meant to test the captain's strength. The real Kagerōza then activates his own Shikai, Raikū, and promptly begins to change the tide of the battle in his favor. Mayuri doesn't give up, however, and attempts to activate his Bankai. This fails, however, prompting Kagerōza to explain that when Mayuri stabbed his Zanpakutō through the Reigai of Kagerōza earlier on, a special chemical was injected into the Shikai through the body fluids of the Reigai, which was meant to seal off Mayuri's Bankai. The advantage clearly lost, Mayuri attempts to use instead to end the battle, but is brought to his knees by the power of Kagerōza's Raikū. Before a deathblow can be struck, however, Hitsugaya arrives and stops Kagerōza. Unohana arrives immediately afterwards, proclaiming Kagerōza the new captain of the 12th Division, while Mayuri is to be sentenced to the once more, per the orders of the , due to the danger he presents. Soon after, Kagerōza orders out of the 12th Division and promotes Akon to lieutenant. Immediately following this, he reveals his creations, Nozomi Kujō, a Mod Soul with Shinigami powers, and Senna, a similar creation, to aid in the war effort. Inventions * : Kagerōza is the creator of the Reigai; structures similar to Gigai, which can give Mod Souls a physical form while in Soul Society. He based this technology on the research of Kirio Hikifune and Kisuke Urahara, both of whom delved into artificial soul research. He used this technology in his battle with Mayuri in order to trick the captain into believing the Reigai was himself, allowing him to both wear down the captain and observe his techniques. ** Shinigami s: Using secret technology, Kagerōza discovered a way to give Mod Souls Shinigami powers, similarly to how Mayuri invented Nemu. From this technology, he created Nozomi and Senna. It would appear that the process involves similar pills to his Reigai technology. * : Kagerōza invented technology, using a very special , to invent cubes which can store entire libraries of information on them. According to Kagerōza, each lexicon is encrypted so that only Kagerōza can access the information on each of them. It is unknown how many of these lexicons Kagerōza has created, but it is known that the majority of his Reigai research is stored on one of them, which he keeps hidden in the pocket dimension, created by his Zanpakutō, at all times. Powers & Abilities Genius Intellect Genius Intellect: According to Akon, Kagerōza's lieutenant, Kagerōza is the most intelligent scientific mind currently operating in Soul Society. He has a mind that is equally intelligent as Mayuri, his predecessor, as well as Urahara, who came before even Mayuri. His entire fighting style is based around scientifically studying his opponent before defeating them, a prime example being the way he fought Mayuri with a Reigai first, to observe him, before entering the fight for himself. Kagerōza is quickly able to deduce and analyze the nature of an opponent's battle strategy and technique, employing the appropriate countermeasures afterwards. * Master Scientist: As the head of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute, Kagerōza is recognized as Soul Society's greatest scientist. His research primarily consists of artificial soul modifications; the culmination of this being the Reigai. He is also an expert concerning reishi and how to apply it to different situations, such as using it as an information storage device in his lexicons. Furthermore, he is an expert in Zanpakutō, being able to modify their sealed state forms, and abilities. * Master Chemist: Kagerōza has shown some degree of knowledge with chemistry, having concocted a fluid, which he then filled his Reigai clone with, that could seal off the Bankai of a captain-level opponent, upon the fluid coming into contact with the Shikai of their Zanpakutō. * Master Strategist: Kagerōza is a sly strategist. During his battle for the captaincy of the 12th Division against Mayuri Kurotsuchi, he had enough foresight to use a Reigai copy of himself, allowing him to wear down the captain and study his techniques and movements before joining the battle personally. Zanpakutō Modification: He is intimately knowledgeable on the structure and mechanisms of a Zanpakutō. Because of this, he can modify and even recreate their sealed state forms, such as he did with his own Raikū. According to him, he can also modify their abilities, though how he does this or what it exactly involves is unknown at this point. Dangai Manipulation: Because of his extensive studies of the Precipice World prior to becoming a captain, Kagerōza has learned how to control the flow of time in the Dangai to some degree. This includes high-level manipulation of the Kōryū, but not the Kōtotsu. Other Abilities : In comparison to Mayuri, Akon has noted that Kagerōza's spiritual pressure is leaps and bounds larger than it. His spiritual energy is comparable to Ichigo Kurosaki's in his Bankai state. The release of his spiritual energy creates a wave of purple energy that can cause damage to the environment's surroundings. * Modified Spiritual Energy: As the former head of the Dangai investigations in the SRDI, Kagerōza found a way to modify his spiritual energy, allowing him to pass through the unharmed. It is because of this modification that he is the only Shinigami who can completely hide his spiritual pressure, leaving not a trace behind. : Unlike his predecessor, Kagerōza is immensely skilled in the art of Zanjutsu. Because of the shape of his sealed state, all of his swordsmanship skills are focused into the usage of his Shikai. His skill allowed him to quickly gain the upper hand against Mayuri in his fight for the captaincy, as well as fight on par with Ichigo while he was in his Bankai form. Kagerōza's fighting style is quick, fluid, and precise, earning praise from a master of Zanjutsu, such as Raian Getsueikirite. Unlike most Shinigami that possess a Bankai, Kagerōza has, according to his own testimony, never had to use his Bankai in combat situation, relying almost entirely on his Shikai and wits to win his battles. : Kagerōza has shown himself to at least be competent in the art of Shunpo, easily keeping up with the likes of Mayuri in their battle, as well as Ichigo Kurosaki, who is well known for his mastery of the technique. : Kagerōza is skilled in the application and use of Kidō. However, his mastery of Kidō does not extend to its usage in battle. While he can certainly use it in this capacity, he prefers to use defensive Kidō, and primarily uses Kidō, whenever needed, to assist in his research and experiments. In addition to this, he has memorized the strengths and weaknesses of every Kidō spell cataloged by Soul Society; allowing him to quickly defeat them if used against him in combat. Zanpakutō : It is unknown what Raikū originally looked like, as, after his promotion to captain, Kagerōza modified its appearance into a silver cane with a dark blue handle. * Shikai: Raikū is released to Shikai by the command , transforming it into a double-headed voulge with red markings on the blades. : Shikai Special Ability: Raikū's ability is space-time manipulation, which is activated by spinning the blade in a certain direction, producing a bell chime-like sound before each technique is activated. :* Space-Time Manipulation: Raikū is capable of making portals to a separate pocket dimension, presumably Kagerōza's inner world, when spun. After modifications made by Kagerōza himself, he can connect these portals to the Dangai, or any other dimension in the spiritual world, allowing the ability to be far more versatile. :** Spacial Recording: By spinning Raikū to the right, the portals created by it are able to negate attacks. Additionally, it allows Kagerōza to record the information of the negated attacks and recreate space as he desires. This can allow him to exactly replicate an opponent's attack. This ability can only be used from one direction at a time. :** Spacial Replaying: By spinning Raikū to the left, Kagerōza can release the replicated attack he recorded earlier. He is capable of doing these recorded abilities as many times as he pleases. Using this same ability, he is able to bring forth clones of himself from the portal. :** Teleportation: A more obvious use for his portals, Kagerōza can use them on himself to instantly transport him to any location he desires, allowing him to surprise opponents with instantaneous reappearances. * Bankai: : To activate Bankai, Kagerōza stabs Raikū, in a straight vertical position, into the ground and then shouts "Bankai". Upon activating his Bankai, a torrent of green energy is released from Kagerōza's body and erupts into the sky. In Bankai, Kagerōza's hair turns completely green, losing the yellow-colored left side. His attire also changes slightly. His black shihakushō is now on top, with openings now in the shoulders, and his yellow robes underneath the shihakushō. He also now has a purple belt around his waist. The Zanpakutō also has changed form slightly. While it remains in the form of a voulge, the central part of his Zanpakutō has a circular addition with several blade-like protrusions on it. The blades on either end also have gotten more jagged. : Bankai Special Ability: In Bankai, Kagerōza's power over space and time have increased dramatically. :* : Instead of producing portals, like in Shikai, the dimensional boundary is controlled by the circular addition to Raikū Mujihi Honryū. Whenever Kagerōza uses his Bankai's abilities, the central disk glows with spiritual energy. By spinning Raikū Mujihi Honryū, Kagerōza can both absorb substances and attacks into the pocket dimension, and eject them without warning. He can also use the ability to absorb living beings. By slamming the blade into the ground, similarly to when he activates his Bankai, his entire body glows with the same spiritual energy, allowing him to become intangible whilst it is stabbed into the ground. :* Enhanced Strength: In Bankai, Kagerōza's strength dramatically increases. With a simple flick of his wrist, he could easily smash through a level 88 Hadō spell. He was also easily able to deflect Ichigo Kurosaki's Bankai-enhanced Getsuga Tenshō. Behind the Scenes Alternate Universe This Kagerōza is completely different from the one that appears in the Gotei 13 Invading Army filler arc that appeared in the anime. Unlike that Kagerōza in the anime, this Kagerōza is not intended to be an antagonist. He was not once apart of , making him his own person. He still retains a connection to Nozomi, however, being her creator. He does share some traits with his anime counterpart; being the creator of the Reigai and the former seventh seat of the 12th Division. However, the anime Kagerōza never rose to be a captain, achieve Bankai, nor was he the creator of Senna, a movie protagonist. Trivia * Kagerōza hosts an Omake section on the called, . * Kagerōza is the second captain, next to , to obtain captaincy by defeating the sitting captain. See also * on Bleach Wiki. Category:Shinigami Category:Captain Category:Gotei 13 Category:12th Division